Haruya Kaburagi
Haruya Kaburagi (鏑木 晴矢, Kaburagi Haruya) is the banchou of the Katsushika District. He is the Kabuki Banchou. He wears kabuki makeup and wants everything he does to appear "flashy" and with style. History He is the son of the president of the Kaburagi Company Peronality Kaburagi does everything using kabuki poses and stances referring to what he does as performances. He hates cowards and underhanded moves which are ironic since his fighting style revolves around using hidden puppet-like arms to attack and relies on keeping his enemy at bay rather than fight up close. His loathing of cowards lead him to choose Hikyou Banchou as his opponent, the arena he picked was the simplest since it did not give Hikyou Banchou any cover to set up any kind of trap or counter-attack. Five Dark Vows Arc Haruya and the other Five Dark Vows invade Akira high school to beat him. While Homuraya was beating up some student, Akira shows up. Then Kaburagi and the other Banchou intervenes. They introduced themselves to Akira claiming that they are an alliance made to defeat him. Akira start fighting the Five Dark Vows but they were too many of them and when they almost finished him off but then the people Akira defeated Iai, Hikyou, Nenbutsu, and Gouriki Banchou came in and try to save Akira. Kaburagi and The Five Dark Vows summon all they underling to defeat them but they all defeated them with ease. The Five Dark Vows decided to continued the fight some other time and will tell them when and Haruya pick Yuu to fight since he hates cowards. The stage is an abandoned military base, where the challenge is a set of one-on-one fight for each of them and they will fight in different level of the base, each one with a surprise in them. Haruya is the first and he challenges Yuu and chose the arena which was the simplest since it would not give Hikyou Banchou any opportunity to set up any kind of traps or use the environment to his advantage. In the middle of beating Hikyou Banchou with his puppet arms, his stomach started acting up which made him realize the dangos he had before the battle were given to him by Hikyou Banchou, as he did not recognize him since few people know what Hikyou Banchou looks like in normal clothes, were laced with a very powerful laxative. This made him abandon the fight to rush to the bathroom, which to his horror did not have any toilet paper. Haruya tries to kill the Banchou Alliances and his own team to gain their districts by rigging the stage with explosives. After he tried to kill Akira's group and his former team members, he tries to escape in a taxi and asks the driver to take him home. When the driver offered him roasted green tea he happily accepted it, but when he heard the driver say it was his favorite food, he became afraid and realizes that it was Hikyou Banchou driving the taxi and had his tea drugged. Kaburagi is beaten up and then left in a dumpster in the outskirts. Afterwards he never left home again, being now afraid of his favorite food. Banchou Stats * Strength: 2/10 * Stamina: 3/10 * Spirit: 4/10 * Intelligence: 5/10 * Agility: 3/10 * Technique: 6/10 Attacks He use a wooden box on his back filled with battle-ready puppet arms to fight. *'Thousand Stabs of the Thousand Armed Goddess' (千両千手観音刺し, Senryō Senju Kannon-zashi): Sends out all of his puppet arms with bladed tips in order to overwhelm his enemy with the sheer number of blades randomly raining down on them. *'Thousand Slashes of the Holy King's Ring' (千両金輪聖王斬り, Senryō Konrin Jōō-giri): By packing all his puppet arms together the function like a giant bladed whip. Thousand Stabs of the Thousand-armed Goddess.jpg|Thousand Stabs of the Thousand-armed Goddess Thousand Slices of the Holy King's Rings.jpg|Thousand Slices of the Holy King's Rings Trivia * Kabuki Banchou is based on Kazuo Aramaki's (30) "Kabuki Banchou" design. *He had 300 underlings. *Kabuki Banchou is the only of the Five Dark Vows who doesn't end up in good terms with the Banchou Alliance. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Banchou Category:Five Dark Vows